Who you really are
by Kata Malfoy
Summary: Kai is a an English school, pretending to hate Beyblading. But when the rest of the Bladebrakers and Tala turn up, how can he keep his past a secert? Mild swearing
1. Where You Are Now

A/N. Hope you like it! (don't own anything)

Who you really are

Kai

Kai grabbed his tie school while trying to put on his shoes. He wasn't usually late for school, but last night he had had…ur…company… and had overslept. After finally managing to get on his shoes he threw the tie around his neck and grabbed his bag. After sprinting down the stairs of his house and he flew out the door. The bus was starting to slide away along the street. Kai ran towards it, trying not to trip over his untied shos, and managed to grab onto the closing door.

'Really Kai, I thought you were going to skip again!' said the bus driver cheerfully.

Kai grunted in reply and took his usual sit next to Patrick.

It had been two years since the world tournament and Kai hadn't seen any of the Bladebreakers since the final. It wasn't like he had actually tried to contact them or anything. Although he had been loyal to the team, he had never really felt any great affection for them. So when his guardian told him they were going to England he hadn't thought twice about it. He hadn't even told the others and he doubted if they cared.

The moment he arrived at his new school, Princeton High, he realised one thing: Beyblading=Loser. Bladers were social outcasts and Kai didn't plan on joining them. So he put away his blade and acted like he thought Beyblading was a stupid little game. No one recognised him as a world famous blader. Without his triangles and scarf he a looked totally different. Add grey school uniform, compete with tie and waistcoat and he was almost unrecognisable.

So Kai joined a group of boys who were extremely popular, smart and hated Beybladers. The group conceited of Patrick, Alex, Ash, Dan and Kai, who had somehow became the leader. The boys had (quite humorously) been dubbed the Demolition Boys. Some Beybladers who hated them had started calling this in honour of Tala & his team. For some reason the rest of the school had caught on to it. 

Kai was very happy with his life, and although he slightly missed blading publicly, he still trained hard every afternoon. He and his friends got top marks, so got away with skipping school, drinking, smoking and bulling unfortunate students, yes, this was the good life!

Well, at last until _they _turned up…

Will update soon! Plz R&R


	2. Many Returns

**A****/N. I'm hoping that you will understand everything in this chapter.**

**Princeton Phoenix doesn't belong to me. I read it in a fic and can't remember who the author was. If it is yours, email me (strange_muffin@hotmail.com) and I will put it in! I'm sorry I can't remember!! **

**Oh, and in this Tala is a reasonably OK person and is (and always has been) good friends with Kai!!**

**Who you really are**

****

**Chapter 2**

Rest of the team

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei looked out at the street as it flew past the window. So here they were, England. A high profile tournament was here in a fortnight. The Bladebreakers were the hot favourites to win. Sure, Kai's sudden departure had been a setback, but that had been over two years ago, and they had got over it. When Kai suddenly left Japan they had been a bit hurt that he hadn't even bothered to tell them. 

Mr Dickenson had insisted they arrived in England two weeks prior to the tournament to "experience an English lifestyle", that included attending school. He had warned them that Beyblading wasn't as popular here as in Asia. So it was probably a good idea to only blade around other beybladers, so as not to draw to much attention themselves. This news had shocked Tyson, he couldn't believe that there was a country out there that wasn't obsessed with Beyblading. 

They pulled up outside the school gates and jumped out of the car. They were all wearing the boring grey uniform. Rei had had his hair cut so it was now a normal length. They were about to enter the school when Mr. D car pulled up at the curve.

'Boys! I'm glad to see that you made it! Now, I have a little surprise for you. He flew in this morning.' And to all the boys great amazement Tala preceded to step out of the car.

'HIM! He should be in prison! If filthy, no good…' Tyson began.

'Now, now Tyson, I'm a reformed character.' said Tala with a smirk.

'Yeah right.' Muttered Rei under his breath.

'Have fun!' Said Mr. D with a rather strained smile, and drove off. The moment he was out of sight Tala turned on his heel and walked away. The Bladebreakers stood for a moment before running after him.

As they entered the school a boy with fluffy light brown hair came up to them.

'Oh My God! You're the bladebreakers! I was sent to meet you! I'm Trevor the Captain of the Princeton Phoenix! I can't believe I'm meeting you guys! It's so cool!' While the Bladebreakers were wondering how he could say all that in one breath, Trevor was looking over each of them in turn, when eyes rested on Tala he gave a yelp.

'You…you…you're a Demolition Boy!' He said, eyeing Tala with fright.

'Glad you noticed' Tala replied icily, 'but if you don't mind I have better things to do than hang around with you losers.'

'Kinda reminds you of someone doesn't he.' Said Max, as he watched Tala retreating figure.

'So,' Said Trevor enthusiastically, 'Wanna come and meet the rest of the gang?'

'Umm…yeah, 'spose so.' Said Rei vaguely.

So the began to follow Trevor across the schoolyard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tala 

Tala stalked through the corridors. _I can't believe I got stuck with those losers! Even if it was the only way to avoid prison, I'm not sure it was worth it. Now, let's see if I can find anyone worth talking to around here._

He walked outside and scanned the grounds until he found a group of boys who were hanging around the school gate. Looking them over, he realised that there was a possibility that the had a brain cell between them. He then noticed one of them sitting on the stone gatepost. The boy looked vaguely familiar. After staring at the boy for a couple of minutes, he recognised him. A smile crept onto his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai 

Kai looked around. _God I'm bored, there must be something to do around here. Some poor kid to torture. It so wasn't worth coming today!_

He looked around again, and this time spotted something of interest. His crimson eyes locked with icy blue. _Well, I never thought I'd see those eyes again._

As the figure approached, Kai tensed.

'So Kai, how have you been?'

A/N: Whatcha think? I'm hoping to update soon. Plz R&R.


End file.
